kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Attache Shotgun
The https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/item/detail/6048/ is the primary weapon of Kamen Rider Vulcan, though Kamen Rider Valkyrie or any other Rider can also use it. A second copy of the weapon is later acquired by Kamen Rider Jin from a cache of Attache Shotguns that were mass-produced by A.I.M.S.. Design The weapon is designed similarly to the Attache Calibur but suited for Vulcan's long range fighting style. However, while the weapon proved effective during Vulcan's first use in Shooting Wolf form, the recoil was enough to launch him backwards. Using Punching Kong instead minimizes the recoil and allows Vulcan to fire the weapon properly. The Attache Shotgun consists of the following parts: * : The handle. At the same time as being a grip, it has a role to transmit information such as parameters and operation manuals that visualize the operating status to the user. * : The trigger. Fire a bullet by pulling the trigger. * : The bullet generation mechanism. By pulling the handle toward you, a bullet "PEB (「Pressed Energy Bullet」)" with super-compressed energy is generated and loaded. This bullet can be operated in two ways. In shot mode, energy is dispersed immediately after firing, and becomes a bullet that radiates forward as approximately 700 bullets. On the other hand, in the slug mode, a large bullet utilizing the large diameter is injected as it is, and the penetration force is very high. In either case, the destructive force increases in proportion to the amount of energy used. * : The muzzle. The large caliber of the heavy weapon class gives the bullet a tremendous initial speed and destructive power. There is a tremendous reaction in proportion to its great power. * : The hinge mechanism. When the user Authorise is authenticated, the lock is released, and it is possible to expand from the attache state to the gun. It is also possible to trigger an energy charge attack by transforming it back to the attache state for defense or energy charge. * : The exterior. Ultra-compression composite armor is completed by inserting 6 kinds of materials, which have different physical properties, into a plate made of titanium alloy, and super-compression by forging. Therefore, it can efficiently prevent against any attack while being about 1 cm thick, it functions as a shield to protect the user in the attache case state. * : A slot intended to insert Progrise Keys into. A non-contact learning by a built-in reader is started by loading a Progrise Key, and a special killing technique is possible by adding a part of the ability of the data image of a biological species to the blasting. However, this operation can not be performed if the limit is applied to the progrise key's . Modes The Attache Shotgun has two modes: and KR01-Attache Shotgun (Attache).png|Attache Mode KR01-Attache Shotgun (Shotgun).png|Shotgun Mode Special Attack If the Attache Shotgun is changed back to Attache Mode, it will begin to charge. When it is switched back to Shotgun Mode, it will finish charging and pulling the trigger will perform a . Finisher When a Progrise Key is inserted into the Attache Shotgun, two finishing attacks can be performed. By pulling the trigger, a Kaban Shot with the power of the Progrise Key can be performed. By switching the Attache Shotgun back to Attache Mode, charging it, and changing it back to Shotgun Mode, a https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/item/detail/6053/ finisher with the power of the Progrise Key will be performed. : Vulcan fires an energy construct of a wolf's head. Shooting Kaban Shot.png|Shooting Kaban Shot - Punching Kong= * : Vulcan fires an energy construct of a Knuckle Demolition. Punching Kaban Shot.png|Punching Kaban Shot - Gatling Hedgehog= * : Vulcan unleashes a rapid-fire volley of energy hedgehog quills in an arc. Gatling Kaban Shot.png|Gatling Kaban Shot }} - Valkyrie= * : Valkyrie fires a blast of energy that partially freezes the enemy upon impact Freezing Kaban Shot Part 1.png|Freezing Kaban Shot (Step 1: Projectile) Freezing Kaban Shot Part 2.png|Freezing Kaban Shot (Step 2: Impact) Freezing Kaban Shot Part 3.png|Freezing Kaban Shot (Step 3: Freezing) Freezing Kaban Shot Part 4.png|Freezing Kaban Shot (Step 4: Enemy partially frozen) - Jin= * : Jin shoots a replica of Horobi's Acid Analyze complete with a chain that impales the enemy and throws it against the ground. }} - Kaban Buster= * : Vulcan fires a mass of energy hedgehog quills into the air, which home in on the enemy and pierce it. Gatling Kaban Buster Step 1.png|Gatling Kaban Buster (Step 1: Charging) Gatling Kaban Buster Step 2.png|Gatling Kaban Buster (Step 2: Energy quills) Gatling Kaban Buster Step 3.png|Gatling Kaban Buster (Step 3: Energy quills pierce the enemy) Gatling Kaban Buster Step 4.png|Gatling Kaban Buster (Step 4: Caption) }} Behind The Scenes The Attache Shotgun is voiced by brothers Maynard and Blaise Plant of Monkey Majik. Notes *The weapon's gimmick of being a case-like object that converts into a weapon makes it similar to the GX-05 Cerberus and SB-555T Faiz Blaster, though, unlike them, it lacks a close-ranged weapon mode. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 5: His Passionate Path of Manga **Episode 7: I am a Hot-Blooded HumaGear Teacher! **Episode 8: The Destruction Begins Now **Episode 10: I am an Actor, Shinya Owada * Kamen Rider Zero-One: What Will Pop Out of the Kangaroo? Think About It by Yourself! Yes! It must be me, Aruto! A.I.M.S. Category:Arsenal (Zero-One) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Attache Weapons Category:Zaia Enterprise